Our Marriage Life
by Kuyukii
Summary: Natsume and Mikan just got married! How would they be able to live on with their daily life? Would they still be able to live with it? Read on to find out.


"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God to join this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony, and into which holy estate these two persons present now to be joined." The priest said, as he held a bible while looking at the crowd.

As she took his hand, she gazed at his beautiful crimson irises. He gave her a gentle smile in reply.

"Do you, Natsume Hyuuga, take this woman to be your wife?" he continued.

Squeezing her hand gently, he replied, "I do."

"And," The priest focused his gazed on the woman. "Do you, Mikan Sakura, take this man to be your husband?"

"I do." Was her immediate replied.

"Very well," as the Priest gave the couple a gentle smile. "The rings, please."

As the church doors opened, in came in young Aoi and Youichi with a small, beautifully decorated box. As they approached the soon-to-be marry couple, they gave them a cheerful grinned as they pass the boxes to each of them.

As they both opened the boxes, they were greeted by a ring. The female ring was decorated with a huge diamond on top while the male ring was plain, elegant and silver.

As Natsume placed the ring onto Mikan's finger, Mikan does the same thing to his. It fitted perfectly.

"And now," the priest closed the bible. "You may kiss the bride."

Removing the pure white veil from her face, Natsume slowly bend down and gave Mikan a passionate, gentle kiss. Immediately, everybody clapped with joy that the two perfect couple in the universe was finally together at last.

As they slowly walked out of the church, everybody was already outside clapping for them. "I guess now is the time to throw the bouquet." Mikan giggled. She raised the bunch of white roses in her hands and yelled, "Ready, everyone?" And off the flowers goes.

1..

2..

3..

"Kyaa!" someone yelled throughout the crowd.

Hotaru, standing motionlessly along with a shocked Sumire was holding the flowers staring blankly at it. "W-What? Why her!" Sumire cried out, pulling her green, seaweed hair.

"Hooray for Hotaru!" Mikan happily yelled as she was about to run down the steps, not noticing she tripped on the white tips of her dress. As she was about to tumbled down, Natsume caught her in the nick of time. "Oops." Mikan blurted out, giggling.

As Hotaru continued staring blankly at the bouquet of flowers, she murmured, "This is stupid." As she was about to throw the flowers away, Ruka emerged from the crowd. Suddenly, he bend down on one knee and held out a red decorated small box. As he opened it, it reveals..a ring.

"Imai Hotaru, I have wanted to ask you this for a long time," Ruka said as he was blushing hard. "B-But, will you marry me?"

There was an awkward silence after the confession was heard. And as a few seconds passed (With a few birds flying passed them), everybody yelled, "W-WHAT?"

* * *

As Natsume was carrying the last few of the boxes to their new apartment, Mikan was _trying her best _to carry a box full of her clothes. "T-This is super heavy.." she complained.

"Let me carry it then." Natsume offered as he approached her.

"N-No.. I can handled it.. Just let me put this down first.." she replied, as she walked towards a table. Just as she was about to place the box down, Natsume yelled, "Idiot! Not that way!"

"Huh? What do you m-" As she dropped the box on the table _a few inches away_, the box dropped on her feet. "W-What?" She was frozen still and.. "Ow!"

Natsume immediately rushed to her side and guide her to sit on a chair. As he removed her slippers, he yelled in shocked, "Your nails are bruised! All ten of them! Quick, where's the medical oil?"

Mikan looked at her nails and she burst into laughter. "N-Natsume! Th-That's my nail polish."

Natsume stared at her confusedly. A few moments later, a red tinted color appeared on his face. "Why would you paint using this type of color?"

"Oh Natsume!"

* * *

_Continuing in part 2. :p _

**Cheesy - **Sorry. Another new story. I couldn't help writing this. Honestly, I was feeling all hyper when I'm typing this out! I'm not that brilliant making comedy genres so please bear with me, alright? Reviews are love~ No flames.


End file.
